


A Wish

by androidsentbyconnor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Romance, Short, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsentbyconnor/pseuds/androidsentbyconnor
Summary: You confess to The Doctor, thanks to Clara and Clara meets Tenth during an alien invasion at her school.





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this so sorry if it makes no sense D:  
> I made it because I really didn't want the idea to leave my head-  
> Sorry if it's confusing.  
> Until next time!

**12:06PM, Monday, 12th April, 2016**  
“Doctor!” You called out as you ran into the TARDIS in a long white dress and a bouquet of flowers.  
The Doctor stared at you in shock as you ran in, eyeing your up and down. Feeling a bit intimidated and uncomfortable by his staring, you decided to throw the ‘ahem’ card, which immediately grabbed his attention.  
“You didn’t get married, did you?” The Doctor asked in worrying tone, which surprised you. He then walked to the TARDIS console, groaning and facepalming. “This is an ultimate error.” He mumbled. “This is an _uber_ error! _Doyouthinkwecanfixthis?_ ”  
You couldn’t hear what he said at the end, but you raised an eyebrow before cackling, holding onto the railing for support until your laughing fit calmed itself down. “Why would anyone marry _me?_ ” You asked him in a joking tone. He turned around to face you as he stared at you in confusion.  
“Doctor, I’m not married. I was a bridesmaid.” You told him slowly, so he could comprehend what you were saying. You walked up to him and poked him with the bouquet of flowers. “I caught these when the bride threw it, which means I could be getting married sometime soon.” You whispered before throwing them at The Doctor, him almost dropping them.  
“Whoever has the flowers now has to propose to the closest human female in the TARDIS!” You joked, earning an ‘F/N—' from him. Normally when he said your name in a serious tone like that, it meant there was a lecture coming. Now, that’s something you didn’t really want to hear after an extremely fun day. 

A boring, lecture.. N o p e.

“Huh? Oh, my mum’s calling!” You lied badly before running out of the TARDIS. “Bye Doctor!”  
The Doctor stared blankly at the door as it slowly closed, gripping onto the bouquet slightly more firmer than just before. He growled and placed the flowers somewhere random before staring at his reflection in the monitor.

 

“I wish.” He grumbled before walking to get his guitar.

 

 **6:45PM, Monday, 12th April, 2016**  
“Oi, Doctor,” The brunette-haired teacher called, rather loudly as she entered the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her. “Where’s F/N? I borrowed her phone charger for a while until I got time to get one and I was going to give it back to her!” She asked, picking up a bouquet of flowers she found near the landing lever. Her eyes widened slightly before her cherry red lips curled up into a slight smile.  
“Did you go to a wedding?” She asked another question, skipping around the console room slowly. “Or.. wait.. don’t tell me.. you married someone accidentally _again_ like Mona Lisa or something..“ She trailed off as she saw The Doctor strumming the strings of his guitar quietly down at the stair cases below, she stopped herself and walked over to him, sitting beside him.  
“Doctor..” The female murmured, waving her hand which had the flowers in front of his face. His head immediately tilted upwards to look at the flowers before snatching them out of her hand, earning a displeased look from the woman.  
“Clara, don’t touch these.” The Doctor ordered, stomping off to some other room to put the flowers in a safer place. Eventually he came back about five minutes later. “They’re important.”  
Clara raised an eyebrow before leaning back on the stairs. “They’re just fancy looking flowers from Earth.” She said, smiling in amusement. “Unless…?”  
“If you’re trying to say I got married, no.” The Doctor replied almost seconds after Clara had spoken, causing Clara to laugh. “They’re F/N’s.”

Clara stopped laughing.

“F/N got married?” She asked, earning a glare from The Doctor. “About time!” She cheered, fisting the air. “She told me she wanted to marry someone..” Clara told the somewhat angry Doctor. "Or at least be with someone!"  
“She didn’t get married!” The Doctor yelled, resulting Clara to jump in surprise. “What’s wrong with you..?” She mumbled, crossing her arms. “Sheesh, sorry..”

“It’s fine.” The Doctor rolled his eyes. Why is he getting so mad that you’d said that to Clara? Every female human probably says it once in their lifetime! Was he getting jealous? No… No. That’s _impossible_.  
The Doctor wanted to ask Clara a question, but he hesitated. Soon enough though, curiosity took the better of him.

“Did she say who she wanted to marry?” He asked, turning around to stare into Clara’s impossibly big, brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip before staring at him seriously, walking up to him slowly and grasping a hold of his shoulders.  
“A man who was grumpy,” She started, not daring to look away from her best friend. “But deep down,had a kind heart.” Her grip tightened.  
“But it was impossible. That’s what she told me.” Clara shrugged, her arms falling to her side. “No matter how hard she’d wish for them to become a ‘thing’, it was impossible. _He_ was impossible.” Clara continued as she walked towards the door. The Doctor stood in place

“She gave you a better answer than I did.” Clara whispered, too quiet for The Doctor to hear.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“A good man.”

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. “What? what do you mean, Clara...?”

“She said the person she loves is a good man.” She grinned before closing the door. The Doctor stared at the door, processing what Clara had said.  
A good man.

Clara popped her head through the door one last time. 

“You bloody idiot.” She laughed, earning a glare from The Doctor from her inappropriate language. “Go get her.” Clara giggled before shutting the door.  
The Doctor said nothing and instead ran to the console, pressing in the co-ordinates to your house, eager to find out who this ‘Good man’ was.

 

Clara watched silently as the TARDIS dematerialised in front of her, grinning playfully as she crossed her arms. She turned to exit before she was met with a tall, skinny man looking at her up and down.  
“John Smith, health and safety.” He introduced himself, showing her identification. She barely paid any notice though and just wanted to know why he was all up in her face.  
“Did you hear that, or am I going mad?” He sniffled, scratching his head as he thought. Clara observed him as he was deep in thought. His hair defied gravity, just sticking up like that and he wore a long trench coat, along with a suit and tie and also... _converses?_  
“I think you’re going mad, _John Smith_.” Clara said, saying his name in a suspicious tone. “Psychic paper doesn’t work on me mate.” She crossed her arms.  
“How do you know about p-“ The male got cut off as a loud explosion was heard throughout the school and the room began to shake. He immediately shielded Clara from any debris, before looking at her.

“What was that?” She asked, breathing erratically.

He shrugged. “Probably another alien invasion?”

Clara’s mouth dropped. “ _Another_ alien invasion!? What about the kids?!” She gasped, running towards the door to see no-one but a few bags on the floor. She turned to the man again. “Are the kids safe?”  
“Been evacuated by a HPE teacher!” He grinned, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He smiled softly as he saw her let out a sigh of relief before frowning. “Seriously though, you’ve got to tell me who you are, yeah?” He said before grabbing her hand and running through the hallways.

“Where are you taking me?” Clara asked. “To a safe place.” He told her, continuing to run. Clara stopped in her tracks which caused John to turn around and stare her, completely confused. 

“Who said I _wanted_ to run away?” Clara asked, grinning mischievously at John. He stared at her surprised before holding her hand harder and moving closer to her face.

“Then...” He mumbled, smiling from excitement.

_“Allon-sy.”_

 

 **3:18AM, Tuesday, 13th April, 2016**  
You groaned as you felt someone poking you rather hard. After a second of realising you should be the only person in this house, you screamed, grabbing the nearest thing next to you.

Which was a hair brush, by the way.

The Doctor yelled in surprise as he saw you point your weapon at him. He started laughing as he pointed at the brush.  
“What are you going to do, brush me to death?” He laughed again, earning the brush thrown at him. He murmured an ‘ow’ before rubbing his forehead. “YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!” You yelled before checking your clock. “It’s three twenty-one in the morning! The hell, Doctor?” 

“First, language.” The Doctor nagged, pointing at her. “Secondly, who’s this ‘Good man’ Clara was talking about?” He’d rather get straight to the point.  
You looked down at your hands, beginning to fidget with the bedsheet beneath you. 

“Just say it.. please?” The Doctor practically begged, which shocked you. Since when did he beg? The Doctor already knew it was him whom you were talking about anyway, but to hear it from you was another thing. 

He needed to hear it.

 _Now._  
You looked up at him, admiring his rather long, silver, curly hair before smiling sadly. 

“It’s you, Doctor. I like you.” You confessed, still looking down at your hands. “But you know, I didn’t tell you because it’s impossible for you to return those feelings. You’re over nine hundred years old for god’s sake. I’m merely a human it’s—”

“Oh shut up.” He mumbled as he grabbed your chin and forced you to face his way before he slammed his lips against yours. He kept his lips connected to yours as he pushed you down on the bed, crawling on top of you and holding your hands above your head. 

You were speechless. You didn’t know how to react. The Doctor noticed you weren’t responding to his kiss and pulled away. The only light in the room was the faint moonlight that seeped through the blinds in your room and illuminated his face beautifully. 

“Stop thinking...” He breathed. “Just let me do this. This is all I want, and I know you’ve wanted this before too.” His hands made their ways to your cheeks, which were heated. “I love you.” 

You put your hand to your ear.

“Huh?”

He groaned.

“I’m not saying it again, F/N.” The Doctor spoke lowly, his scottish accent seeming more thick and noticable to you now. 

“Hmm..” You hummed, placing your index finger on your chin before chuckling. “It was good enough, I'll _make_ you say it later.” You grinned, earning an amused look upon the Time Lord’s face. Before he could say anything, you pressed your lips against his once again and this time, you both deepened the kiss, stipping yourselves of your clothes.

Today, nothing else mattered. Today you gave him your heart and he have you his hearts. Today, you gave him every single piece of you and he did the same. Today you both became one.

Now that’s _one_ wish of the list.


End file.
